


Without the Runes

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Musings, Love, M/M, Scars, reflecting life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Alec can't sleep so he decides there's something he needs for Magnus to hear.. Even if Magnus isn't exactly awake enough to hear it. He's musing about battle scars.Just a fluffy one-shot.





	

"Magnus," Alec's voice was quiet in the night. "You awake?" 

 Magnus was lying with his back toward Alec, seemingly oblivious to the world. He let his hand slid down Magnus's warm arm. 

"Magnus..." Alec breathed.

He didn't actually want to wake his boyfriend. There was just something he needed to tell him, something Alec needed to say out loud for no other reason than it to occupy a space other than his mind. The thoughts had been rolling around inside his head for weeks and it was driving him mad. He needed to hear what the words sounded like... If only while Magnus slept peacefully through the delivery.

Alec took a deep breath.

"I never thought I'd be with someone without runes." He whispered. 

He let his fingertips trail against Magnus's skin. There were no marks, no scars that litered the Warlock's body... Very unlike his own. His body held the story of demon battles. He bore the scars of mistakes from years of training. Alec's body could be a map of all the nightmares he'd faced.

But that wasn't the same for Magnus. His body was the color of bronze and touches of gold. And it was without markings. 

"I thought," Alec continued. "If ever I  _had_  to be with someone, they would bear similar runes. I thought I would see the same experiences marked on them. I never considered being able to choose outside this life."

Alec stilled his hand. So much had changed for him, so many locked doors had been knocked down. He **had**  chosen something different. Someone different. 

He slid his hand underneath Magnus's arm and pulled his slumbering boyfriend closer to him. Alec had been saved from a life that wasn't his own. He had been able to go down a path of his choosing. He could wake everyday for the rest of his life next to a man who would never be runed... Alec breathed in Magnus, settling his face between the side of Magnus's neck and shoulder. He hugged him just a little tighter before shutting his eyes. 

"I'm falling in love with you." Alec whispered. 


End file.
